


Two people write the wrongs.

by DreamNapper, It_is_Rene_Now



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Characters Watching Alternate Universes, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), DreamNapper's AU, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Philza adopted Tommy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Puffy adopted Drista, Spoilers, Tommy and Drista and Dream are siblings, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Watching the multi-verse, Xali uses They/Them and She/Her Pronouns, Xali's AU, but like, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNapper/pseuds/DreamNapper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_is_Rene_Now/pseuds/It_is_Rene_Now
Summary: One boy and one person decide to fix things, they have seen the future and knows what will happen and they don’t like it.We - as two of the many guardians of writing- Will correct what went wrong and show everyone what will happenThis is: Two people write the wrongsPs: I am so sorry I’m writing another story this is been stuck in my brain for quite some time now, again I’m sorry everyone. - DreamNapperPss: I'm not sorry, i love overworking myself lmao, thanks DreamNapper for doing this with me.- Xali_AliSpoilers for Xali_Ali's/My 'Fracture, Me.' Book.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Everyone, Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	1. Kidnapping Process, Introducing the Guardians!

It started off as a semi-normal day, that is until everyone in the newly dubbed manberg’s visions were filled with purple, alike to the Enderman teleporting. 

Across the badlands and outside the independent country many people were flashed away, leaving mobs, animals and viewers confused.

* * *

**In Pogtopia.**

Tommy watched as Wilbur paced, muttering under his breath, the Younger Brit felt worry well up in him at the craze that Wilbur had worked himself up into, Schlatt's exile of them had been replaying in Tommy's mind, along with the worry for Tubbo, after all they had adopted him, and it was his job to care for them.

Out of nowhere a bubbling rose in Tommy's chest, an affect not unlike an Enderman teleporting fizzled around him.

In a moment, they were gone.  
\-------

In another Server, Technoblade the so called Blood Good and Philza, nicknamed Angel of Death's visions fluttered, Purpled particles weaving around them, Transporting them away from the house.

They had no choice but to go where they were brought.  
\--------

Once again, in their own server, Puffy, Ranboo and Drista's peace was brought to an end, only Drista's senses, similar but on a much less level to her biological families abilities allowed her to realize they were being taken away with Guardians.

Well, it had been getting a bit boring around there, especially for the Blood Sibling of Dream and TommyInnit.  
\--------

Dream scanned the code, making sure it assimilated smoothly into his world, unwilling for anything to happen now, while the Civil war between Pogtopia and Manberg begun, pointedly ignoring the spectator codes that regularly found their way in, despite his tempering.

Two new presences entered into his server, hidden emerald eyes flying open at the feeling of two powerful entities.

_Guardians._

His vision flashed purple.

———————Guardians Theatre——————

Tubbo woke to see everyone in a.....Theater? Anyways he slowly got up and looked around, stopping when he saw-

**“Tommy?!”**

That woke pretty much everybody up, Tommy looked like shit but that was okay because he had his little brother back! Tubbo felt a hand on his shoulder and flinched. Schlatt was looking at him and shook his head. Tommy got angry at that “HEY DICKHEAD, DONT TOUCH HIM!” he shouted at the new president, Schlatt glared and Tommy glared right back. A cough caught their attention everyone looked up To see two people the first one was a Teenager, about 14-16, to describe them well...

The more feminine of the two, had Warm Brown hair with light golden at the tips, it was wavy down to their shoulders, their face was adorned with Airforce Blue Glasses and Freckles that peaked over the mask that was in Non-binary flag colors, alerting those who recognized it that it was they/them pronouns, a long scarf with Bisexual colors, and strangely enough missing arms, but with the way the Scarves tails moved, those were used and wasn't a hinderance at all.

They wore a black graphic shirt, with no arm holes because well... they didn't need it, and they wore high-waisted Navy Sweatpants, with no shoes, just white socks.

The other Teenager was a male, with no other accessories indicating other pronouns.

He quickly introduced himself as Max, He was wearing skin tight jeans with a weird looking hoodie, it was dark green with neon green strings and bands, gold bracelets adored his wrist and below the knee sneakers adored his feet.

“Hello everyone and welcome to the Guardians theater!” Xali shouted with joy. 16 was silent and just....stared. Dream walked up to them, 16 walked forward and met him halfway “Guardians? Why have you brought us here” dream just had to know, ignoring the suspicious looks that _just wouldn't go away no matter how much he proved he didn't want war anymore-_ Max interrupted that train of though, "We've come to show you, the past, present and future of your admin, so we can prevent irreparable harm to come to the SMP." he said, sharing a glance with his friend, Everyone looked around and at each other suspicion filled glances at the Guardians and Dream who's hands shook. “If you could sit down swiftly that'd be wonderful!” Xali said, everyone still looked unsure but followed what the 'Guardians' said and sat. Wondering what was in store for them... and what they would see of the Admin.

"First, we will show the past."

That made Dream tilt his head down, his masked face although hidden, gave off a feeling of guilt and unsureity they had never seen so openly before, Niki looked concerned for the Admin, being the empathetic person she was.

It was time for secrets to be exposed.


	2. The Past Can Be Deceiving - Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanation of how Tommy came to be with Philza and the Minecraft family, and how Drista ended up with Puffy.

**The past can be deceiving, can't it?**

**It started off with a pair of feet dashing through the overgrowth, a 16-year-old-looking boy was seen, in his arms were two familiar kids. The girl was a small blonde with a green striped shirt and overalls she had no shoes on and she had a mask on the side of her head and was held in his right arm, The boy looked liked a replica of the 16-year-old except the only differences was that he had teal-blue eyes and lacked scars. Both the kids look like they have been crying and the teen wasn’t looking too far off from breaking down himself..**

Everyone’s eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets, _was that Tommy and Drista? If so then who the hell was the teen carrying them?!_

**The teens face was finally shown, he had scarred pale skin with freckles everywhere. Toxic green eyes with a hint of something darker was seen. His appearance was mussed up and rushed, unlike the kids in his arms who were fairly put together.**

Tommy was shocked, The teen looked like him! Tommy immediately stood up “Hey! Guardian person!” Max looked over “Why does that teen look like me?!” Xali looked at Tommy next, they put a finger to their mouth “Shh don't spoil!” Tommy huffed at the person eating popcorn, before sitting back down and listening. For once.

**The teen ran up to a intimately familiar house, his eye glowed slightly and a box popped up out of nowhere. Admin powers. He gently placed Tommy in the box “bubba?” Tommy said, he didn’t want to leave him he really didn’t but he had to. His siblings would be put in too much danger “I’m sorry Toms, but Bubba‘s got to go.” The teen looked like he was going to break down, but grim determination filled his face.**

Everyone looked at Tommy “ I have two other siblings?.....” he said quietly, staring at his hands emptily, because he knew he had a biological family, but it never occured to him how he didn't remember a single thing about them. “ Drista’s one of them but... who’s The other one?”

(Max frantically shushed Xali who was barely holding onto their laughter at the cluelessness, or perhaps purposeful ignorance of the obvious)

**The teenager put a finger on Tommy’s forehead, A small light came out of the finger before Tommy was knocked out “ I’m sorry Toms but you won’t remember me.” Going to the front, he rang the doorbell before running and hiding behind the house. Him and Drista watched as Philza came out of the house “ What in the world...” he said before picking Tommy up gently and walking back in.**

Tommy stood up very slowly and faced his dad “So I really am adopted, The twins weren’t joking when they said I was adopted...” Philza looked down before nodding. A monotone voice spoke up and scared everyone “Please sit down Tommy, it is not done.” Tommy sat back down.

**when he made sure that everything was right he quickly made his way back into the forest, it was a few more minutes before he came across a dock with a giant ship. He recognize the ship immediately because of the flag, _ **Captain Puffy‘s ship**_**

Puffy let out a gasp “So he’s the one who left Drista!” That’s startled everyone and George spoke up for the first time “Wait, so you mean to tell us that both of them have been adopted into your families because this boy left them with you” puffy and Philza nodded at him “huh...” 

Puzzle pieces clicked into face. But humanity shunned what they didn't want to hear, didn't they?

****Much like what he did with Tommy, he summoned a box too. He gently put Drista down and did the same to her. “Hopefully our family’s genes don’t kick in and you don’t remember me,” he then disappeared in a flash.** **

The screen went dark. Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes, processing the information “Is that it....” Tommy asked “Hardly, there is still more for you to see!” Xali replied, finishing up their Popcorn with a wave, something darkened in their eyes, at the lack of connections being made. Though they knew it wasn't the case. “I’ll let everyone have a break for you guys to process what you’ve seen.” 16 said 

* * *

**During Break**

Drista and Tommy sat in front of each other, Puffy sitting comfortingly beside Drista, alongside Ranboo, Fundy, Eret and Niki, while Philza, Techno, Wilbur and Tubbo sat next to a shocked Tommy.

Dream sat next to 16 and Xali who looked at him comfortingly, George, Sapnap, Sam, Punz and Bad who technically had known Dream the best, ~~or so they thought~~ had begun snapping the pieces together, because why else would have Dream seemingly let this random teenager onto the SMP to hangout with Tommy? 

If he wasn't their brother, of course, he wouldn't have.

They were confused on why Dream had not told him, but placed it to him being secretive, as open as he was in the moment of his feelings, no one really knew much about his past.

it could give insight on why he protected his land so fiercely.

* * *

Xali shared a concerned look with 16, where they had left Dream to slump on the table.

"I'm worried, if this is how they react now, what will happen if they see the future... and all the possibilities?" The Non-binary teen murmured, Max nodding to their worries.

"They're strong, they went through a war and now their into a Civil War of democracy between Wilbur and Schlatt... I'm more worried when they find out about Dream's choices, they've always been sensitive to whatever he does."

However as Guardians it was their duty.

Since no one else could bring themselves to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drista had gotten into trouble in a public server and "accidentally" found her way into the SMP, since she wasn't properly whitelisted she had taken over Dream's body, introducing herself and scaring the hell out of everyone.
> 
> _ consequently sending Dream's mind into a panic attack which allowed her to fool around with his Admin Powers. _
> 
> Drista has a better memory since she had a higher connection like Dream to their Mother's admin powers.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Read/Edited by Xali_Ali
> 
> Chapter 1: DreamDapper - Edited by Xali
> 
> Chapter 2: DreamDapper - Edited by Xali
> 
> Chapter 3: ?


End file.
